world_of_thraefandomcom-20200215-history
Narcotics, Opiates, Amphetamines,
Orientation. Congratulations! If you're here, then that means you were looking for the more unsavory little bits in Thrae's complex and expanding world. Orientation to the world of Thrae's underground substances is simple enough, and if you'll follow along browsing the various wares this page will become easier. (As well as adding your own!) Categories. Here we will get to know the categories various drugs in Thrae are placed under. Each drug is unique in it's own way, but using these categories assists in the process of understanding what they do to a person. (1) Central Nervous System (CNS) Depressants CNS Depressants slow down the operations of the brain and the body. Examples of CNS Depressants include alcohol, barbiturates, and anti-anxiety tranquilizers. (2) CNS Stimulants CNS Stimulants accelerate the heart rate as well as elevate the blood pressure and "speed-up" or over-stimulate the body. Examples of CNS Stimulants are widely known as Amphetamines. (3) Hallucinogens Hallucinogens cause the user to perceive things much differently than they actually are. Often categorized as "Magicals" these drugs can be found naturally or created by chemical processes involving magic. (4) Dissociative Anesthetics One of the six drug categories. It includes drugs that inhibit pain by cutting off or dissociating the brain's perception of the pain. PCP and its analogs are examples of Dissociative Anesthetics. Often these drugs include heavy drawbacks, and are dangerously addictive. (5) Narcotic Analgesics A narcotic analgesic relieves pain, induces euphoria and creates mood changes in the user. Examples of narcotic analgesics include Opium, Codeine, Heroin, Demerol, Darvon, Morphine, Methadone, Vicodin and OxyContin. Dangerously addictive. (6) Cannabinoids The active ingredient in these drugs is delta-9 tetrahydrocannabinol, or THC. This category includes cannibis and synthetics like Dronabinol. These drugs are capable of having a wide variety of effects. Addiction scales. Addiction scales are rated by five pegs on a scale. These pegs are oriented from highest to lowest, and depending on where the drug is on the scale determines how likely it is the user will become addicted. Dangerously Addictive. (DA) : 90% Chance to become addicted. Aggressively Addictive. (AA) : 70% Chance to become addicted. Mildly Addictive. (MA) : 50% Chance to become addicted. Slightly Addictive. (SA) : 30% Chance to become addicted. Addictive. (A) : 10% Chance to become addicted. Primary & Secondary Effects. Drugs are also broken up by Effects! Their Primary effects being what they do to a person, and their Secondary Effects being either what they do to a person, during, after, or in the long term. Primary effects : '''Primary effects are what a drug do to a person during use, and can be anything from increased focus, a blissful feeling, even a primal rage. '''Secondary effects : '''Secondary effects are what the drug will do to a person later. While primary effects are a positive, secondary effects are however always a negative. For example, some of the secondary effects a drug could have would be : Tooth decay, blood in urine, constipation, ulcers, paranoia. As well as a myriad other effects. '''Template for drug creation. Name (Drug Type) - what it's made from Addictive scaling- as well as percentage. Copy paste from above. Primary effect. Secondary effect. (Symptoms.) Memo: Notes about your drug. (How it's made, how expensive, weight, etc etc. Little things you want.) Alright that should be it, have fun. Drug Index. List your drugs here! Careful not to step on anyone else, have fun. Remember, all fields must be completed in the template. After a time drugs that duplicate others or fail to meet the requirements will be combed out. Ill-Balanced drugs will also either be adjusted or combed out, remember, there is no perfect drug. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Cottonwine (Cannabinoid) '-' Found in leaves of the Yetta; a common plant found in plains and unsheltered grassy areas. Addictive (A) - 10% Chance to get addicted. Primary Effects -''' Feelings of contentment, happiness, and above all else pleasure. Difficulty with problem solving and cognitive thought. Slower reaction time and lethargy. A heightened state of sensitivity and 'spiritual awareness'. An increased reaction to sexual stimuli has also been noted in 40% of tested subjects (NOTE: This effect is much more common in 'beast' races such as catfolk and ratfolk; further study is required). 'Secondary Effects -' Slow reduction in comprehension, memory, and other complex brain functions; the substance will have to have been used for more than a year, daily, for symptoms to become significant. Worsening of mental conditions such as hallucinations, paranoia, psychosis, etc. In rare cases, specifically the 40% expressed earlier, users will revert to a 'feral' state, acting on instinctual and baser insults, typically sexual in nature (NOTE: This effect, while only experienced by previous 40%, is '''extremely rare and has only been recorded to have happened fifty-two times within ten years of study). History - '''Cottonwine was first introduced as a recreational drug through goblins. The nomadic planestriders of the race discovered that the liquid within Yetta leaves produced a blissful, pleasing high, and began to sell it as a 'happy plant' to traders and whoever else would pay for the bottles of greenish liquid. Once it became widely known as a real and effective drug, those goblins that had originally discovered it became very wealthy and eventually made their tribes into a source for cottonwine production. The plant can '''eaten, smoked, drunk, and finally injected into the bloodstream for the greatest display of its effect. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Dazecreep (Magical) '-' A certain blue moss that grows on the bottom of stones in the Firepeak Mountains. Slightly Addictive (SA) - 30% Chance to become addicted. Primary Effects '-' Feelings of torpidity and serenity, sluggishness, lowered reflexes and reaction times. Powerful auditory, visual, and sensory hallucinations. Known to induce nausea and affect balance. Secondary Effects '-' Short-term effects include a sensitivity to light, lingering visual hallucinations, and diarrhea. Long-term use can result in complete blindness and total mental break down, which usually results in behavior that leads to a premature death. Memo '-' Usually chewed, it is also often dried, crushed into a powder, and mixed with alcohol. This heightens the power of the hallucinations, for a shorter duration, but often leads to temporary blindness during the "hangover" period, along with causing substantial pain urinating for several days after. It is most common in the Granite Vale, and is a common party or prank drug. The earliest records of Dazecreep date back to about 500 years ago, though the common term for it had already been established in much of the Vale, and thus is usually thought to be much older than that. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Vertigo (CNS Stimulant) -''' Produced in a chemical process involving the separation and refinement of nitrogen from manure. Separated nitrogen is carefully taken through a lab process, where it is filtered through chemical extracts, end product is chemical vapor. 'Aggressively Addictive (AA) '-''' 70% Chance to become addicted.. 'Primary Effects - '''Vertigo attacks the central nervous systems, lowering inhibitions and driving those under the influence to experience a feeling of vertigo. A sense of falling, or even the need to experience such thrills. Vertigo causes those under the influence to become "party animals" as a need to feel as if they are at the peak of life is a known effect. Vertigo users may become violent, or easily frustrated, attacking or lashing out to secure the next thrill, even if it's a fight. '''Secondary Effects - '''Vertigo wreaks havoc upon the cardiovascular system, constricting blood vessels and forcing the heart to pump double than normal. Often users are found dead, the cause of death being arterial rupture and heart failure. Secondary causes of death include but are not limited to, Jumping, death by guard, auto-asphyxiation, and other forms of suicide. '''Memo -' Vertigo's first appearance is highly unknown, yet it is a difficult drug to come by as there are only a few with the knowledge to create this finicky drug. Even fewer who know how to bottle it. Expensive and rare the method for taking Vertigo also happens to be odd as well. As if it were an inhale-able drink Vertigo is bottled and sold with a straw, after opening the product in an air tight room, insert the straw and inhale until you taste air again. Then wait. Best time to take is before festivals and parties.